


Beauty and the Beasts

by Arrancon515



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Violence, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Incest, Mind Break, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Scat, Triple Penetration, Vomit, animal offspring incest, beastiality, five way penetration, minor snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrancon515/pseuds/Arrancon515
Summary: While training alone in the woods, a busty blonde has a life changing encounter with two feral beasts. A very brutal, sexual encounter.





	1. Training Day

The warm summer air beat down on the grassy clearing in the woods, the green blades warm on the bare feet of Yang Xiao Long. The blades tickled her soles as she sidestepped and frequently kicked at the air, shadowboxing an invisible opponent. With her dad and sister leaving their small island of Patch to take their rambunctious corgi to the groomer on the mainland of Vale, the resilient blonde decided now was as good a time as any to hone her skills and train without distraction.

She had been going at it for nearly an hour, her skin slightly tanned from the hot sun above. Though the dry heat was unbearable to many, Yang was nowhere near distressed. She had dressed prepared, wearing only shorts and an orange tube top that - on a couple occasions – had failed to contain her large breasts within as she bounced and jerked with her strikes. Wardrobe malfunctions aside the skimpy outfit allowed her to feel no restrain with her enduring routine, a sense of freedom she could never experience in a battle with Grimm or someone else. Besides, it wasn’t like anyone around would be snooping on her like a lecherous pervert, getting off to her big, bouncing bosom in the bushes. She could be as naked as she wanted, honestly; only the fear of her family returning to see her in the buff kept her from going all-natural.

“Whew!” Yang wiped her brow of sweat and adjusted her ponytail, tying her golden locks tighter in place, “Time to take a breather!”

She walked over to a small log, sitting down with her water bottle and taking a long drink. The liquid was so soothing to Yang, stopping only to pour some on her face and chest to cool herself down even more. It tickled slightly as a stream flowed down her cleavage, Yang getting a quick chill as it passed her abs into her belly button and shorts. Her nipples perked up in excitement, an involuntary action from the chilling sensation.

Yang was quite aware of how attractive her body was. When at the gym, guys and girls would ogle and envy her, but she would never flaunt it outright. She did her best to hide her shapely curves, but the size of them were just too overwhelming for t-shirts and all kinds of pants. If she dressed like she was now in public, the amount of unwanted attention and flirting would skyrocket. It was quite nice being so unrefined out here all by her lonesome.

One part of her body she did feel a bit less confident with was the arm. The metal prosthetic from Atlas still didn’t feel totally in place. The traumatic events that led to her gaining it still often than not haunted her, but the torment ceased when she was training like this. It was hard getting comfortable punching with it at first, but Yang knew eventually it would feel like it had always been there.

She stretched her arms over her head with a small grunt, and dusted off the wood shavings from her supple behind as she got up and back to her routine. Back in the middle of the field, she assumed her stance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, focusing on the wind in the trees, the chirping of birds, entering a realm of total focus and concentration. One where Yang was at her center, her strongest. All be herself.

Except, that she wasn’t.

Her eyes shot open at the first sound of it, the heavy footstep too large to be produced by a human. Pivoting quickly, she aimed her robotic arm towards the tree line, ready to fire a shot at whatever may lie in wait. Waiting a few moments, she spun the other way after hearing it again. And then she heard it: the low, rumbling growl of an abomination.

A Grimm.

This was not good. No matter how skilled she may be, the wrong type of Grimm could spell her end. There was no time to question how one had reached their isolated home. Yang’s only goal was to snuff it out and keep herself safe.

“Come on out!” Yang ordered, “I know you’re out there.” She had been taught that Grimm would be less likely to attack if they knew their opponent was unwavering and prepared. They were attracted to fear, after all. Confidence was a challenge, a show of dominance. If one was an Alpha itself, it would head the call and approach with fighting intent.

This turned out to be true, as Yang glared at the monster shuffling out of the forest. It walked on its knuckles, its muscled ape like form pulsing with a dark smoky essence. The skulled face stared back at the blonde with beady red eyes filled with malice.

“A Beringel…!” Yang’s hopes dipped. These gorilla-like Grimm were one of the most dangerous out there, being surprisingly agile for their hulking size. A small village could be ravaged by just one alone. Pure power, fused with bloodlust. She would have to outsmart it if she wanted to survive, something easier said than done. This one was an Alpha, evident by the larger than usual bony protrusions and small horns on its forehead. It had seen many fights, and more than likely killed many who stood in its way. This fight was going to be life… or death.

The Beringel snorted, eyeing up the girl and furiously pounding its giant fists into the earth as it began huffing uncontrollably. Yang planted her feet in place, ready for its charge. If she could get under it and land a swift shot into its exposed neck area, perhaps this could end quickly.

“Bring it!” she demanded, taunting it into attack.

The sound of quick footsteps filled Yang’s ears, confusing her. The Beringel hadn’t moved towards her at all… maybe an earthquake? And then, horrified, she realized the two weren’t alone.

Yang could not react as she was rammed into from behind, flung into the hard ground by an unstoppable force. A blur of black and white passed just over her prone body, and she rolled up onto her feet to meet her new foe. It was much smaller than the Beringel, and more canine, very wolf-like. Yang had never seen one in person before, but it certainly matched the description in her text book at Beacon. A less humanoid, slimmer Beowolf: a Lupus.

The wolf-like beast barred its teeth at Yang and barked viciously, it’s almost fluffy tail waving in the air like a dark flag. With its blade-like claws extended, it lunged at Yang with a mighty snarl. Yang felt more confidence in taking down the smaller Grimm, but knew not to underestimate its raw strength. With a quick step she opened her arms and grabbed the Lupus by the torso, body slamming it into submission. She raised her robot arm and punched three shots into its dark hide, forcing whimpers of pain from the hound. Before she could land a killing blow into its head she felt herself flying back, her ribs in immense pain from a giant fist colliding into her.

“Ugh!” Yang clenched herself, barely having time to register the Beringel charging at her once more. Had it saved the Lupus from death, or did it just seize an opportunity to attack? The answer would have to wait, as Yang was forced to shield herself from another blow from its mighty fist. Not even Atlas’s finest iron could take on the raw strength of the ape, and she heard a sickening crack upon contact with her prosthetic.

Yang tumbled and rolled across the field, digging her metal fingers into the dirt to slow herself to a halt. A quick glance at her arm revealed a long jagged crack down the yellow paint, still in-tact but heavily compromised. In a desperate test she punched in the direction of the Beringel, and was horrified to discover the gun installment was jammed.

“Oh no…”

Frozen, she began to tremble, the trauma of total defenselessness overcoming her once again. She began to shake, remembering the thoughts of death she had experience at the fall of Beacon, remembering Blake on the ground, wounded, remembering… Adam Taurus.

His face flashed in her psyche for but a brief moment, but it was long enough for the Lupus. It pounced on her from the side, knocking her into the log she had once used as a bench. It cracked under the force of her impact, a broken knob jutting into her lower stomach.

“Agh!” she cried out in pain, her body draped over the fallen tree. The Lupus was biting ferociously at her, taking hold of her metal arm in its jaws and pulling it backwards. The beast’s strong jaws were breaking through the alloy, though black blood poured from its gums the harder it chomped down. Luckily, Yang couldn’t feel this or else she would be completely out of aura by now. Even luckier for the girl was her Semblance starting to kick in.

Her bright hair started to flame up as she felt a burst of energy flow through her, the low aura fueling her power. She pushed up with her free arm and knocked the Lupus from her back, spinning around and kicking it across the face. Standing tall over the recovering hound, she clenched her jaw in fury.

“You’re in for it now!” she exclaimed, looking down only to notice she was not as covered as she once was. Amidst the scuffle, her tube top had been pushed up, just enough that her succulent breasts had fallen out from underneath. Her pink nipples exposed, she blushed heavily from the indecency. Yang wasn’t going to start being an exhibitionist in front of these monsters.

What she didn’t expect was the deep, angry growl from both beasts as she re-adjusted her top. Very perplexed, she quickly glanced at both and chuckled darkly. “I hope you two enjoyed that, because that’s the last pair of boobs you’ll ever see!”

She went for the Lupus first, grabbing a sharp piece of bark in her metal hand and stabbing the beast in the neck. As it yelped out in pain, she quickly turned and used her arm’s projectile feature, shooting it at full speed towards the nearby Beringel’s tiny head. The surprisingly fast appendage smacked the beast backwards into a tree, giving Yang a moment to heave the Lupus a dozen yards away.

The smart thing to do now would be to escape into the woods and run home, where she could go through her dad’s old weapons and find a better means of defense. But Yang’s Semblance was hindering her logic, rage taking over rational decision making. Instead, she broke off a thick branch from a small tree, deciding to club the Lupus and stab the ape to death each.

What she had underestimated, however, was the Beringel’s resilience. Just as she turned to bludgeon the monsters the Beringel reach her, having fully recovered from her surprise attack. It grabbed her by the leg, and with a roar flung her like a ragdoll over his head into the hard earth.

Her lungs emptied of air, and she felt her aura fully deplete upon being swung back into the ground once more. The golden sparks over her body felt like needles all over, and she once more felt herself weightless in the air as the beast threw her one last time, landing back by the log she had been flung over.

Coughing up a bit of blood, Yang began to beg for Ruby and her dad to rush to her rescue, killing the damned creatures and holding her close. Her hair returning to normal, Yang pounded the log and cried in anguish. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end.

This, however, would not be the end.

The familiar snarl of the Lupus could be heard approaching her from behind, the sulfuric scent of the beast filling her nose. She kicked at the beast desperately as it stalked at her, grabbing one of her feet in its sharp jaws to prevent her struggle.

_“Aa-AAAGH!”_ Yang cried out, her foot burning in immense pain. The hound let go rather quickly, watching her rear move as she crawled to the log. It followed closely behind, reaching out with its mouth and snagging hold her shorts. The small clothing was pulled off before Yang could even realize, her sex now exposed to the Lupus. _“No!_ What are you doing?!”

She shivered as the Lupus sniffed her sweaty vagina, taking in the musky scent of her workout. Its hot breath made her feel sick to her stomach, disgusted by its vile curiosity. A sudden thought of this creature doing the unthinkable sent a burst of fearful adrenaline through her, and Yang crawled on her hand and knees over the log, breathing heavily as the worst scenario dawned on her. The wolf sensed her realization, and wasn’t about to let his new toy get away. It pounced on her, pinning her shoulders down with his huge, strong talons onto the tree.

“Get off of me!” the blonde winced, pleading the animal to stop. The Lupus showed no retreat, its tongue reaching down to lick the inside of her ear. Her breath short, she could feel something large and hot slowly pushing into her exposed ass cheek, pulsating and dripping with twisted arousal.

“Oh God…” a tear dripped down Yang’s face upon the beast’s full, erect member now pushing into her, the canine slowly thrusting the foot long cock up the length of her thigh in an attempt to penetrate the curve of her rear. “No, please! Anything but _that!”_

The thought of this demented spawn mating with her made Yang begin to sob uncontrollably, the inevitable making her feel so weak, so used, so… filthy. She was about to be raped by this Grimm, and then it was going to kill her. Nothing more than a fuck toy for the feral abomination.

A hard thrust made the girl yelp, the canine’s dick slapping against her sweaty leg. Its black pre-cum trickled down her thigh, and it was hot. Burning hot. Its faint scent reached Yang and made her blush. For a second she forgot everything. Why did it smell so… _sweet?_

Her brief taste went away as the Grimm humped her once more, then yet again. It was growling now, tense and ready to relieve itself with her cunt.

“Please…” she whimpered pathetically, wanting to beg for death. But for some reason, she couldn’t. For some reason, she was ready to accept the inevitable. She wasn’t sure what the please meant really.

Please, just kill me?

Or please… **_rape me like a fucking whore._**

“_Wha- AAH!”_

She shouted out again, as the Lupus’s member shot quickly over her lower lips, missing her warm hole. What was _that?!_ What was she thinking?! Why was she having such a filthy thought about this giant, evil, _strong beast_ thrusting its _massive shaft_ in and out of her dripping wet pussy? Why was it taking so long to _rape_ her, to _dominate_ her, to make her his…?

She smelled it again, stronger this time. At her feet was a massive puddle of pre-cum, a gray fog rising like steam from it into the air. Yang licked her lips upon glancing at it, but quickly realized that whatever that Grimm was releasing, it was messing with her senses.

Another thrust hit her bruised ass, even harder this time. The Grimm was so close to entering her now, almost having found its mark that time. Her vagina dripping in lust from the scent of the dark aphrodisiac, Yang made one last desperate attempt to escape, getting out from under the Lupus for a moment and pulling her upper half over the log. The wolf was keen, however, and immediately planted its claws into her exposed back, digging in to prevent her from leaving.

“Nuh-_NO!”_ she panted, unable to feel the blood trickling from her wounds. All she could feel now was the warm, slimy sex of the beast rubbing up and down her ass crack, until the pointed tip slid through her lower lips and reached her inner labia. Feeling the cock pull away ever so slightly, Yang’s eyes widened in fear and twisted lust.

_This was it._

What made her back her lower body into the beast, she did not know. But she did so with vigor, and pushed eagerly into the monster just as it slammed back into her.

“_AH-AIIEEHHH!”_

Yang shrieked in pain, all desire absent as the beast’s massive head tore into her tiny, virgin hole, unable to penetrate any further. Her precious blood painted her cunt a bright red, as she bit down on the log to try and take the pain.

_“I-IT WON’T FIT!”_ she shouted in agony, pounding the log, _“TAKE IT OUT!”_

The beast would not comply. It continued to bore its cock into Yang, every small thrust pushing deeper into her. Her eyes burning from tears, she wailed out in mercy as the Lupus forced himself in until it reached the back of her violated chasm. Its juices mixed with hers, the sound of moist slushing as Yang’s eyes widened in utter pain.

_“UNGH! IT HURTS! IT HUUURTS!!!”_

Her body was swelling, the most intense mixture of arousal and pain imaginable. Her stomach churned with every powerful strike of the canine, and Yang could contain it no longer. She coughed twice before vomiting out everything inside her belly, her bile forming a thick puddle right in front of her face. Yang sniffed and spit out mucus, the smell of her release making her more nauseous than before.

Her dismay still did not affect the Grimm’s performance. No, it only heightened its aggressiveness. Catching notice of her ponytail, it grabbed her locks in its jaws and yanked her upwards, bending her back almost too far. Yang squirmed as the beast wrapped its front limbs around her torso, embracing her upright as it continued to fuck her. This would not last long, as the beast could not keep itself up on its rear legs and it pushed her onto the ground, ass up and face down.

_“Oh God…”_ Yang whimpered, her face pushed into the grass by the Lupus’s paw. She was nearly hyperventilating, the thick cock touching every part of her pleasure. The monster was fully exploring her insides, and her body was fighting the sane part of her mind. She felt it building up, her pussy tightening on his girth and a swelling feeling of utter pleasure racing through her. She started matching his thrusts, smacking her bare ass into his pelvis, wanting more, _more,_ **_more_** of his size. The sweet smell of his pre-cum was intoxicating her once more, the girl drooling from the mouth while the black juice oozed out of her cunt and infiltrated her vagina. _“Oh God…! I’m… I’m gonnaAAAAAHH~!”_

Yang came hard, tongue out and pussy squirting wildly as she was overtaken by the monster’s dick. It lasted for so very long, the hormones of the Grimm prolonging her high. When it ended, she fell quickly to the ground, totally blacked out as the Lupus continued raping her.

Yang woke abruptly from her state upon feeling the wolf’s member swell immensely inside her. Back to her sanity for just a moment, she barely had time to feel disgusted with herself for orgasming to this creature when it _BURST_ inside her without warning.

_“OOOHHGOD!”_

She could feel its hot semen gushing into her like a waterfall, filling up her womb to its brim. The base of the Lupus’s cock had grown more than its shaft, knotting itself in her to ensure she received every last drop. It humped her still, pounding her ass as it claimed her as his bitch.

Dead-eyed, Yang couldn’t cry anymore even if she tried. The only solace in this being over was that the beast would now likely kill her and end her trauma.

But was that what she _really_ wanted?

The beast had just made her feel so good in a way she could never experience again, at least from another human or Faunus. The pure bliss from her orgasm was undeniable, regardless of her partner. Maybe being taken again by this Grimm wouldn’t be… _so bad…_

She felt the Lupus slowing its thrusts, all cum drained from its balls. She looked up at the beast with a tired face. “Hey… is that all? Are you done?”

The Lupus was not looking at her. No, its attention was fixed on the third being that had waited patiently for it to finish with the blonde. The Beringel finally approached, its heavy foot landing just beside Yang’s head. Her eyes widened in terror as the ape roared at the Lupus as she got her first sight of the primate’s own member.

_“Oh no…” _

It was one thing to be fucked by the wolf; the size of its penis was comparable to the largest of dildos. But the Beringel was out of the question. Its thing dangled like a huge vine, its girth as wide as Yang’s torso. Surely this thing raping her would break her in half. Literally.

“I…” Yang breathed, at a loss for words. What could she even say in this situation? Still aroused from the Lupus’s cock in her, the only thing she could even think of was if the Beringel could even fit inside her tight, slutty holes…

What? No. Don’t think that. The small voice in the back of her head was shouting for her to fight back against her forced desires. This wasn’t what she wanted…

But what did she really want, anyways? All she could think of was fucking these beasts right now. Wasn’t… wasn’t that all she ever wanted? She was born to be their bitch, with her huge tits and perfect fucking ass. Why be gifted such attributes if she wasn’t meant to be a slut for cock? Yang Xiao Long was always meant to be a whore to Grimm.

“Get off me,” the girl said quietly, her head raising in the direction of the ape. She stared longingly at its dick, mouth agape and drooling. Her pupils extremely dilated and her brain a puddle of desire, the aphrodisiac cum of the canine had done its job. All Yang wanted was to be filled even more, to be bred by the Alpha male, to give birth to its offspring forever and ever and ever…

_“I… need you. Please~!” _Yang moaned in orgasm, reaching back to her cunt with her hand, rubbing her sore clit feverishly. _“Take me! Fuck me!_ **_FUCK ME!”_**

The Beringel was more than happy to oblige, but first it would have to dispose of its competition.

On its hind legs, it grabbed the Lupus by the nape, ripping it and its knot out of Yang with a mighty pull. The girl shrieked at the huge bulge being forcefully torn from her, but was still fucking herself with her fingers as her pussy poured out a mix of blood and black semen. She watched with desire as the Berigel bit into the weak Lupus’s torso, rubbing herself faster as the ape gripped the beast at both ends and began to pull. The ear-wrenching criy of the wolf didn’t faze Yang as she watched it be torn in half by the Beringel, the slut climaxing as it faded into a black fog.

“So strong,” Yang eyed the ape, her lust at its peak as she slowly fell to her back. The Grimm stood over her, its erect penis casting a shadow across her body. The blonde pulled her tube top over her head and spread her legs, presenting her curvy, hourglass figure of pure sex to the demon, ready for cock.

_"Take me now.”_

The Beringel lined itself up with her pussy, dragging her violently to his shaft. The huge tip hit her lips with a wet smack, a gallon of pre-cum splashing onto her nude, sweaty and bloodied body. Yang licked the vile liquid on her lips, swallowing it all down. Ingesting the cum only heightened her arousal and she began to breathe heavily as it slid smoothly down her throat. If this was to be what the rest of her life was like, then _god damn_ was it perfect.

She felt it entering her now, the pain a thousand times more extreme than the tiny dick of the Lupus. However, the ape would show no restraint. In one powerful thrust it broke himself in, reaching her cervix and making her cum.

_“FUUUUHCK~!”_ Yang cried out in pleasure, her body trembling violently as the ape ravaged her cunt. Her stomach bulged up and down with each heavy hump, the Beringel pinning her down with his giant hands and licking her breasts with its giant tongue. She reached down with her hand and rubbed her clit fast, making herself cum once more on his mighty shaft. All sense of dignity had left the girl now, nothing more than a harlot with a need for dick. _“HARDER! **FUCK ME HARDER, YOU BASTARD!”**_

It seemed the Grimm did not like to be insulted. Roaring in her face, it grabbed her by the torso like a doll and fucked his cock with her, standing on his back legs. The girl’s hair whipped over her face as he stroked himself with her insides rapidly, with no care that he might break the slut any more. She loved every moment of it, laughing uncontrollably as she reached yet another climax. Being used like this… it was exhilarating!

_“YES! YES! YES!”_ Yang came, coughing up blood as her pussy juice flowed down the monster’s member. The Beringel gave her a brief moment to breathe, seeing the results of the internal harm he had done to her with his raw fucking. He wasn’t ready to dispose of her just yet. This meat was too good to waste.

The beast laid down on the grass, laying the girl down on his chest. Yang embraced the beast, burying her face in its dark coat and licking it all over. She was falling in love with its cock, and wanted to show total submission to her new mate.

“You’re not done yet, are you~?” she whispered, her hands reaching back to spread her asshole open, “I want you in _both_ my holes~!”

Understanding this completely, the Grimm’s phallus began to pulsate and writhe. Yang looked back in awe as a second shaft budded from the base of its genitals, the dark magic of the beast wanting to fulfill her wish of being completely fucking filled.

_“Oh!”_ Yang smiled, “You did that for me? Thank you…” She slid down the beast’s body, her gaping vagina easily fitting the first cock inside. Her tight asshole, however, needed to be broken. Using all of her strength, she forced the second shaft in, easing it in slowly as it stretched her out. Her first anal experience, she felt herself shitting on the newly born penis, but at this point nothing was going to stop her from being fucked by the monster.

**_“YES~!”_** Yang grinned, moving her ass up and down the creature, the warmness of her excrement and the pulsing flesh of its hard member sending unimaginable pleasure through her slutty body. Fully addicted to the ape, she smiled even wider as it started moving its hips into hers. “That’s right! _BREED ME LIKE A WHORE!”_

Nothing else in the world mattered to Yang anymore. The constant drilling had shattered her mind completely, wanting nothing more than to be fucked harder. She spit in the beast’s face, trying to piss it off so it could destroy her holes more.

And that it did. The Beringel began pounding her at top speed, her perfect tits smacking her torso and leaving welts as he shoved his cocks in as far as they could go. Yang’s legs quivered and she came once more, fainting on the ape as he pressed on with fucking her.

She awoke quickly, the Grimm’s roar so loud it jolted her heartbeat. The whore panted in arousal as she felt the cocks growing inside her, not ready to burst but to meet her desire for size. _“OH GOD, YES~!”_ she slobbered, staring the monster in the eyes, _“BIGGER, BIGGER!”_

The Beringal’s genitals reached their maximum size; going any bigger would kill the girl. The cock in her pussy had produced a massive bulge in her belly, making her look almost pregnant if not for its constant shifting within her. She could hear the Grimm’s breathing becoming rapid, its humping desperate to continue its pleasure. Yang wanted nothing more than for it to impregnate her slutty fucking pussy and ass at the same time.

“Come on…” she begged desperately, squishing her bouncing tits together for the ape to toggle, “Do it! Give me your cum~! I want it... _I need it…_ _Please, daddy~? Give it to me? Pretty please? Cum for me!”_

The beast could hold it no longer for his whore. With a mighty roar he **_CAME_** inside her slutty holes, gallons of black semen filling the blonde’s cunt and anus. The amount of cum was so much, it began flowing through Yang’s innards, and as the Grimm stood up, his penises still pulsating, a fountain of semen erupted from Yang’s whorish mouth, spilling over her naked body. Coated in cum and utterly taken by her arousal, Yang screamed in a violent orgasm, twitching and moaning while impaled on the ape.

** _“GAWWWHD~! FUHCKING YESSS~!!!”_ **

The ape came for a full minute, holding his toy in place as he pumped her to the brim. By this point Yang had passed out on his cocks, hanging with arms dangling at her sides. Only when the monster’s cocks went limp did she fall off, hitting the ground with a heavy thud, all sorts of liquids pouring from her devastated holes.

Panting heavily, the Beringel studied the unconscious whore he had broken for a moment before he grabbed her in his large hand and held her to his chest. She was breathing softly, just barely alive.

Still alive. Good.

Two large shapes emerged from the Beringal’s back, erupting from its shoulders and stretching out. It flapped its newly sprouted wings a few times before running forward and kicking up off the ground, airborne as it held Yang close. Yang’s eyes opened just slightly to see the island below her, a speck on the sea as she was being taken to her new home far, far away from here.

“Ruby…” she whispered, before stopping to think:

_Who was Ruby?_

*

_“AH! MMPH! YSSH!”_

The whore’s muffled pleasure echoed within the pitch black cave. She knew not how long she had been here. Perhaps a few months, perhaps she had been born here.

Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered. No trauma, no family aside from this one. All that mattered now was cock.

Yang bounced up and down on her current mate’s cocks, her tits jiggling as her two small ape offspring hung tightly on and nursed their mother’s milk. Two dicks in her ass, a double one in her pussy, filling her with more delicious cum to be impregnated by. She pulled her mouth off the shaft on her right, spitting on it and stroking it as she sucked on the one hovering right beside her. She wanted to be doused in their cum, to drink it, to fill her hunger for cum. She wanted nothing more than to satisfy and breed with all the members of her Beringal tribe, surrounding her with giant cocks for her to fuck and suck.

One of the monsters could no longer hold back, and sprayed her with a load of black ooze, adding another layer of semen to the whore. Yang smiled, kissing the cock and looking to the rest of her waiting bulls, ready to breed her.

_“Who’s next?”_


	2. Cumming to Find You

Three weeks had passed since Yang had gone missing. Finding only her tattered clothes and prosthetic arm behind, Ruby and her father had feared the worst. Nevertheless, they patrolled the entirety of their small island home in search of their lost family member. They found nothing. Not even Zwei could pick up her scent, only whimpering in fear as he picked up the smell left behind by the Grimm who now claimed the blonde as his mate.

The authorities were called, of course. They told Taiyang that they were to begin an extensive search throughout Vale and other neighboring kingdoms, but Ruby knew it was fruitless. Missing person reports were stacked up on their desks from decades back, so many that they had to be discarded just to make room for more. Unless someone took it into their own hands to go on a rescue mission, nothing would come of it.

Ruby was not going to let her sister become part of that statistic. With her Uncle Qrow gone far away on a mission to continue the recently deceased Ozpin’s will, the young Huntress was adamant in bringing Yang home. Taiyang, however, was not so willing; he had already lost three people close to him, and he wasn’t going to let his youngest daughter disappear as well. Ruby knew how heartbroken her father was, now sinking into a deep depression. He even had Zwei sent to Professor Oobleck, so the corgi would not have to watch him sit in misery for hours on end. She feared the worst for her dad, and there was only one way to bring him back to who he once was.

Sneaking out in the dead of night with Crescent Rose while her father slept was hard to do, but Ruby had no other option. She couldn’t let him stop her from saving Yang again. Hopefully the long letter left on the kitchen table would be enough to ease his worries. It was all she could do.

That was two days ago. Ruby had landed on the mainland of Vale by midnight ferry the following morning, and after spending the day in the market town gathering supplies was already deep in the expansive forests of the continent the next day. It had been surprisingly quiet for the many hours she walked through the woods, running into only a stray Beowolf so far. The girl could hear their howls in the distance, out in the undocumented territories that few Huntsman dared to go near. A foolish idea to head in there alone, but Ruby had no choice. Yang needed her.

The first night was now approaching, and Ruby was in no man’s land. The rustling trees towered above her, trapping the heat of the summer night below the canopy. She was drowning in sweat, her corset undone slightly to let air into her chest giving a peak at her cleavage glistening in the light of the moon. Her cape was rolled up in her travel bag and her sleeves were torn off above the shoulders, doing whatever she could to prevent herself from overheating.

“Holy crap,” Ruby panted, throwing her bag down beside a tree and dropping to her knees, “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

It was far too late to turn back now, she thought. She opened her bag to grab her packed rations, but heard a trickling sound coming from her right. It sounded like a stream. And a stream usually led to a lake. While Ruby wasn’t too fond of bathing outside the comfort of her own house, she didn’t want to stink, either. Taking a quick bite of a sandwich, she picked up her bag and went to investigate.

Sure enough, there was water. A small hike down a hill later, and Ruby found even more. A crystal clear pond sat in a small clearing, small waves rippling across its surface in the breeze. It was as if someone had ripped the scene from an oil painting and placed it in reality. The girl stood and admire it for a few more moments, taking in its beauty before taking one last look for any signs of life and pulling down her skirt.

“I swear, if anyone’s out here…” Ruby grumbled to herself, her face a bright shade of red as she stood naked in the moonlight. Her body was nowhere near as curvy as her sister’s, but Ruby knew she wasn’t ugly and unappealing. A few boys at Beacon had flirted with her after class on a few occasions, but she wasn’t really one for dating. Besides, they were usually after Yang: her bouncy D-cups were twice the size of Ruby’s B’s. Ruby grabbed her breasts in reminiscence, then glanced at her butt with a smirk. While her sister was top heavy, Ruby always knew she had the better booty. Hopefully she could tease Yang about that again when she found her.

She hid her bag and clothes away behind a bush, and made her way over to the water. She stuck one foot in to check the temperature. Nice and cool, and no waterweeds whatsoever. Ruby waded about ten feet into it, submerged just enough that the water reached her midriff. She dunked her head into it quickly, whipping her soaked hair out and pulling it behind her head. She closed her eyes as she went over her tight body with her hands, losing herself in the cool liquid. She cupped her breasts, sticky with sweat underneath, and squeezed them in her hands. Sometime she just liked to sit and admire them in their perfect roundness, her little pink nipples suiting them perfectly.

Ruby wondered what it would be like for a boy or girl to suckle on them, and once in a while played with herself imagining them going even further. It had been a long while since she had last touched herself, stroking her virgin pussy to her fantasies. Biting her lip, Ruby’s hand trailed down her chest, over her toned belly, and into the water where her pleasure spot dwelled. As soon as her middle finger brushed her slit, she gasped.

“What am I doing?” she said aloud, pulling her hand out of the water. This was definitely not the time to play with herself. What she needed was rest.

But what would a little fun hurt? She was aching, having teased herself just now. And now, even the air was starting to smell sweet. The water was getting warmer, too.

And also turning black.

“Huh?”

Lost in her ecstasy, Ruby had never realized that something big and black had been swimming up behind her, its oozing pre-cum coloring the pristine lake a murky shade of sex. The Huntress could only hear the rippling water just as something brushed up against her leg.

_“GAH!”_

Before she could use her Semblance to turn into a tornado of petals and escape, a large hand had grabbed her tightly by the thigh, preventing her from moving at all. A pair of glowing red eyes stared up at her from below the surface. Ruby stood in fear, trying to determine what kind of Grimm it was when she felt something within the creature’s hand puncture her skin.

_“Ouch!”_ Ruby cried out, “Let go of me!”

That wasn’t happening.

Slowly, the beast rose from the water, its eyes fixed on its helpless prey. It towered over Ruby, its pungent fishy breath making her feel dizzy. Two sets of feathery red gills were on each side of its neck, a matching crimson crest on top of its crocodile-like face. Large grey scales defined its torso, shaped like human pecs, and spikes trailed down its arm to meet its webbed hands. The hunch-backed creature raised its thin tail from the water and smacked it back down on the surface, sending a huge spray of water into the air.

Ruby had never seen one of these Grimm in person before, but she had seen it in one of her school books. Sobeks were a very rare aquatic breed, once worshiped by cultists in Vacuo in the early years of humanity for their power. With their human-like posture and above average intelligence, the primitive people considered them a sort of deity.

The reptilian opened its jaws at Ruby, a forked tongue quickly exploring her face. She stood there motionless, taking in the creature’s bulky frame, the shape of its “pecs”, the huge biceps. Her breathing started to increase rapidly, her heart fluttering for a reason she did not understand. This thing was absolutely terrifying, and yet she felt herself starting to get wet. Whatever this thing had pierced her leg with, it was making her flustered. Ruby could feel her body getting hotter by the moment, sweat dripping from her face down onto her breasts, nipples hard and aroused.

Her eyes drifted downward, somewhere they shouldn’t when confronted by this monster but she had to look. Her mind needed to know, her eyes begged her to gaze at its cock.

It was fucking huge.

As in width; she had no idea how long it was, as a part of it was still submerged in water. That didn’t last long. Slowly, the cock became hard, rising from the pond and up to her body. It was nearly as long as her arm. Black pre-cum oozed from the pointed head, small barbs propping up from the shaft pointing down to its base. They looked painful. Ruby wasn’t sure she would complain if they burrowed themselves inside her tight little cunt…

Wait a minute!

She shouldn’t be getting turned on by this beast! It was revolting! It could kill her! It could-

_“Fuck me?”_

Oh, crap.

Why had she said that aloud? Did she want that to happen?

There was no time to think about consent. With its mighty arm, the Sobek grabbed hold of her petite torso and lifted her up. It spread her one leg to the side, hissing as its erect cock was pointed up at her little hole.

_“Wait! Hold on…”_ Ruby pleaded, trying to fight against her body’s yearning to be penetrated. The reptile’s member twitched when she spoke, her foot brushing up against it. It was warm. Thick. Inviting.

Ruby looked up at the shattered moon above, eyes dilated in shock and arousal as the beast explored her breasts with its thin tongue. The pronged appendage caressed her nipples, leaving a slimy trail all over her tits. She could feel the heat in her lower body, her slit now drenched in her own fluids. How long was it going to tease her?

As its tongue extended down to her crotch, Ruby let out a gasp. Just brushing on her hardened clit had made her nearly cum.

The she felt it poking at her. Ruby looked down, the red head nudging her vagina’s folds to the side as she felt herself being lowered down.

“Oh God,” she breathed, tears falling from her eyes.

Her first time was going to be with a Grimm.

Fight it. Kill it. Get the hell away from it.

Her mind raced as her chest rose up and down, the girl hyperventilating as she accepted there was no escape.

It burned as it entered her. Not just from her skin being torn slightly, but the cock itself was hot. So much blood inside. Ruby clenched her jaw as it drilled into her, pushing her further and further down onto himself. She could feel the barbs massaging her sensitive insides. They eased the pain, made it feel even a little bit good.

Really good, actually. Oh fuck, there were so many of them combing her pussy. It was like heaven.

_“Mmh,”_ Ruby moaned quietly, reaching out with her arm to the beast. She hadn’t realized until now she could move any of her limbs, actually. Had the creature injected her with something that nullified her Semblance? Or was she just too horny to have wanted to run in the first place?

Its cock was really deep in her now; she could feel it bulging in her stomach, throbbing inside her. She grabbed onto its pec, pulling herself closer to it to keep from falling backwards. The Sobek let go of her arm to rest it hand on her back, the giant hand pushing her in close. It was embracing her?

Ruby looked the creature in the eye, surprised at its delicate touch. This behavior went against everything she had been taught about Grimm. They were violent entities of negativity, not… well, definitely not this tender!

It hissed softly, flickering its tongue as it pushed her onto the base of its cock. Ruby winced as the widest part entered her, nails digging into its scaly skin as blood oozed from her pussy. She was panting even heavier now, the creature holding her there as she adjusted to its size.

“Big,” Ruby murmured, “So big. It hurts…”

Something started moving inside Ruby, and she tensed up. Those barbs, the same ones that felt so amazing going in, were locking into place. Not puncturing her, but hardening within. She was trapped on its cock now.

This was not what she had expected. A whole minute had passed of her trapped on its member, and it hadn’t thrust into her at all. Not that this didn’t feel good. Oh, it felt fucking amazing. The heat of its dick was warming her up, every twitch of it in her making her feel bliss. Sure enough, her hips started moving on their own as she grinded on him, her clit stimulated by its hard scales. Not an inch of her inner walls were left untouched as she rubbed back and forth on the shaft.

The pinch of the barbs pushing into her, preventing her from going too far back, were edging her the most. She never thought of herself as a masochist, but the little bit of pain with each move back was doing wonders.

The Sobek continued to lick her, its breath stimulating the girl with the same aphrodisiac properties contained in its pre-cum. She was soaked in its saliva now, but Ruby didn’t take notice. All she could focus on was the cock she was fucking of her own free will.

“Oh, fuck…!” she cried out, her hips picking up speed to the climax, “I…_ I’m gonna!”_

She arched back, a silent scream coming from her lips. A quiet orgasm, like she was used to. God forbid her sister ever heard her cumming in the middle of the night back home…

_Her sister._

Oh, yeah. She was out here hunting for her sister. How had she forgotten that so easily?

Wait.

What if this same thing had happened to Yang? Had she been taken by a Grimm too? Destined to become a slut to its mighty cock?

Something like that didn’t sound… _awful…_

Ruby’s eyes widened as the Sobek let out a mighty roar. She could feel its head engorging within her, increasing in temperature as something began to pour into her.

_“Nnngh!”_ Ruby gritted her teeth as burning hot cum filled her womb, shooting like a fire hydrant from its dick into her. The black ooze seeped from what little space there was between its cock and her pussy, dripping into the water below them. She could do nothing as it filled her up, tightening its grasp on her as it pushed out every last once.

What a wonderful feeling it was as the Sobek pushed its tongue into Ruby’s mouth, caressing it with her own as she let the beast impregnate her. Could she even give birth to its young? Would she lay eggs?

Overwhelmed by the experience, her orgasms having drained her of all energy, Ruby started to fade out. The Sobek was still finishing inside her as it started walking to the opposite shore, holding its precious new mate close.

The aphrodisiac was starting to wear off just before Ruby lost consciousness, and a single tear fell from her face as she realized she wasn’t going back home to her father any time soon.

Or if she ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I did decide to make this a 3 chapter story. 
> 
> This was mostly a transition chapter (hence a shorter length and sex scene), leading up to the BIG finale of how I want this to end.  
Stay tuned!


	3. The Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finally finds her sister, but they won't be going home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very graphic material this chapter. You've been warned.

A faint drip of water landed on the back of Ruby’s neck, followed by another. She was facedown, her naked body sprawled out on a cold cave floor, small puddles all around her. Her head was aching horribly, ears ringing, her eyes so tired she was struggling to open them. She must had passed out after…

_“Oh God!”_ Ruby gasped, frantically pushing herself up off the rocky ground as she remembered what had led her to this place. She had been raped – by a Grimm, no less!

Where was it? She studied the darkness surrounding her, looking for any sign of yellow glowing eyes fixated on her. All she could see was stalagmites rising from below. She was all alone in here. The beast must have tossed her in here as its prisoner, to come back for another round later.

That wasn’t going to happen.

“I gotta get out of here!”

Ruby tried to stand, but her legs were too weak and she crumbled back onto her knees. It was then she felt another pain, one between her thighs. She reached down and felt for her crotch, her fingers touching something crusty around her slit. It flaked off on her hand, and she could just make out its dark red color.

_“No…”_

Whether it was blood or the creature’s semen didn’t worry Ruby; the monster may have given her some serious internal injuries that could prove fatal if she didn’t get to a hospital. She continued to feel herself for any sort of abnormality, and soon found her finger traveling inside her vagina. It was much wider than it had ever been, the Sobek’s cock having stretched it out permanently with its massive girth. There was no way this could be remedied: the Grimm had marked her permanently.

Ruby’s breathing was staring to grow heavier, reality crashing on her suddenly. She couldn’t wish upon even her own worst enemy to be put in this situation. And if this was what had happened to Yang…

“Yang…” Ruby whispered, her eyes welling up with tears. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly as she pulled her knees to her chest. Cold, wounded, alone, and no idea where in the world she actually was, Ruby was completely defeated.

This was a nightmare she could not escape.

Her crying was getting louder, echoing in the tiny cavern around her as another sound melded with hers. A low, rumbling growl. Footsteps.

The Sobek was back

Too broken by her despair, Ruby continued to weep as the Sobek entered and towered above her. The captive girl took notice of it only after it hissed viciously at her. Its spiked member dangled right in front of her face, already dripping in black precum. Which could only mean one thing.

_“NO!”_ she shrieked, crawling backwards in a panic as it reached out for her with its clawed hands, _“Stay away from me! Please!”_

Begging wasn’t going to work.

The beast grabbed her by the leg, yanking her and dragging her across the cave floor. Rocks dug into her back as it pulled her into total darkness, the girl only able to see its yellow eyes above her. She tried to grab onto something, hoping the beast would kill her instead of dealing with a resistant mate. Unfortunately for her, the tunnel was completely clear of any large boulders or stalagmites; the Grimm must have carved it out for safe, easy passage.

Over the heavy footsteps of the Sobek, Ruby could hear something else echoing around her. Something loud.

Roars. Cries. Swearing, Moaning. Begging. Bodies thrusting into one another.

The two of them were not alone in this cave.

A faint orange light began creeping over the floor, and then the walls around them. It soon illuminated Ruby and the Grim as they entered into a larger cavern with a large fire pit in its center. Ruby had not known Grimm were capable of creating fire, but that was the last thing she was worried about.

The room was filed with at least two dozen Grimm, all of different species. Beowolves, Beringels, Manticores, Boarbatusks, others she did not recognize. They were all moving violently, a black mass of shifting shapes growling and roaring in pleasure.

And then Ruby saw their partners.

They were all women, of about her age to nearly 40 at the oldest, all being fucked by the monsters. Now on her knees and out of the Sobek’s grasp, Ruby gazed over the scene in horror, taking in the variety of couples (or groups) engaging in the twisted orgy.

A pink-haired, flat chested girl, only a little older than Ruby, was face down-ass up as a young Beringel pounded her petite ass with its dick, holding her head down with her foot as she cried out for help. Another girl, with a long blue ponytail and very large breasts, reached out to her from across a small opening in the orgy, begging to die as a Boarbatusk mounted her from behind and rapidly thrusted its spiral cock into her ass.

Most of them, to Ruby’s utter disbelief, were loving the pleasure. One older woman, dark skinned and quite well endowed, was having her tits suckled on by a small goblin-like Grimm as she grinded on its dwarfish body, her mouth stuffed with the tip of a Beowolf’s red rocket. Behind her, a white-haired rabbit Faunus was twerking her bruised ass on an Ursa Minor, her tongue licking its bony face as it dug its claws deep into her back. A pair of punk girls were kneeling before a large Beringel, each licking at its giant erect shaft as if it was a giant popsicle, while a third woman with a pixie cut sat behind its balls as she gave it a rimjob.

High above them, hanging from the ceiling, a woman with short blue hair was ensnared in a writhing mass of arms, as skinny skeletal Grimm forced their tentacle fingers into all of her holes, black semen raining down as they came inside her. The woman let out a muffled cry, cumming from their orgasm. The black ooze rained down on the particularly rowdy group just in front of Ruby, consisting of an Ursa Major and a winged Beringel. They were both inside of a blonde girl, riding their cocks as if she was a professional Grimm slut. A third Grimm, a Teryx, swooped in from the shadows and impaled its thin shaft into her open, inviting mouth. She was slobbering over her lovers, her body shining in sweat and spit as all three came inside her at the same time.

Coughing up black ooze as the Teryx exited her mouth, the blonde slid off the two giant cocks and onto the floor, her large breasts jiggling upon impact. Ruby could see her belly had some minor stretch lines, the result of an expanded pregnant belly at one point not too long ago. She was laughing to herself, her hand reaching down to furiously rub her clit to a squirting orgasm. The girl’s liquid sprayed onto Ruby’s shocked face, as she realized the blonde only had one arm.

**_“YANG!!!” _**Ruby rushed to her sister on her hands and knees, propping Yang’s head up onto her lap. She wiped the cum from her sister’s face, brushing her sullied hair from her eyes. “I’m sorry, Yang… I’m so sorry!”

Yang looked up at her caretaker with glazed over eyes. Something about her seemed familiar. Had she fucked this girl before? Had they shared one of these wonderful cocks together? She didn’t think so.

“It’s me, Ruby! I came here to rescue you! We’ll get out of this, _I promise!”_

“Get… out?” Yang rasped, before a twisted smile spread across her lips, “Why… would we want… to leave?”

Ruby’s heart dropped. _“Wh-what?”_

“This place is wonderful…” Yang slowly reached up, grabbing her sister’s breast, “Perfect for sluts like us~!”

_“No! Yang, no! You don’t mean that!”_ Ruby whined as her sister pinched her nipple, “You’re under some sort of spell!”

“Their cocks are so big… They dominate me like the _bitch_ I am. And they’ll make you feel good too.”

It was too late.

After all this struggle, Ruby had found her sister. But she was no longer the fun-loving girl she once loved.

The Grimm had turned her into a whore, her only desires to be fucked and bred.

A group had surrounded the two sisters as they spoke. Ruby looked up as a Beringel pushed its dick into her face, unable to resist as her mouth stretched around its girth. She punched at the red appendage, but nothing would stop this beast in heat. Yang was pulled away from her by a young Beowolf as Ruby felt herself being lifted off the floor by the scaly hands of the Sobek. It forced itself into her tight ass, Ruby letting out a muffled scream as her hole burned from its entry. She was held in place over the ground, spit-roasted by the beasts as she lost her anal virginity and officially became part of the orgy.

She opened her eyes wide, looking desperately for Yang. She could see her blonde hair amidst the mass of black bodies, her head bobbing back and forth as she started sucking off the Beowolf that had just claimed her as his partner. Yang fingered her ass while she squatted, knees out and presenting her pussy for all to see. Another red cock pushed into her face, and Yang stopped playing with herself to jack it off.

Distracted by the two dicks in her face, Yang didn’t even care that her sister was being brutally raped behind her. Ruby’s throat was completely stuffed by the ape, having already vomited on it due to its sheer length and lack of gag reflex. This was the first time she had ever had a penis in her mouth, and she didn’t know what to do. At first, it was incredibly painful. She could feel her neck bulging from its mass.

But then, she began tasting something. Something sweet and warm, lubricating her mouth and making the beast’s entry less of a struggle. Her sense of smell was heightened, the Beringel’s stench starting to intoxicate her. It was just like what had happened with the Sobek back at the lake, only even more so this time. Perhaps the taste depended on the species of Grimm. There was only one way she could find out.

Surprising even herself, it was something she didn’t find too repulsive now. Her mouth had already been used once. There was no going back now.

The Beringel’s cock suddenly engorged, and a rush of cum shot into Ruby, spilling out the sides of her mouth. As the ape slid out of her, the girl felt the Sobek expand the same way in her ass, shooting so hard she almost flew off the reptile. It made sure that did not happen, taking her by the waist and pulling her back all the way down to the base of its spiked shaft. Ruby felt a familiar pleasure build up in her, and cried out as she orgasmed on the Sobek for the second time.

Panting, Ruby wiped the snot from her nose. She could see Yang was now on her hands and knees being mounted by one of her Beowolf partners, kissing its long tongue as it shoved its knot deep inside with a hard thrust. Even after having been fucked by hundreds of Grimm in the past three weeks, Yang’s cunt was still tight enough to be knotted. The Grimm semen would slowly repair her stretched holes, their dark magic modifying them to shape themselves for whatever size penis may enter them. The same applied to whenever she gave birth to her offspring, one of which was fucking her right now.

_“That’s it!”_ Yang said, caressing her sub-adult pup, “Breed your slutty mommy. Give me more pups to fuck!”

The hound picked up more speed, gripping its paws around Yang’s arms as an anchor as it pummeled her fat ass. Her sagging tits bounced rapidly underneath her as she held her tongue out like the slutty bitch she had become. Seeing her open mouth as an invitation, the second Beowolf covered her face with his crotch and stuffed her throat.

Ruby was speechless. Her sister – her Yang – was begging her feral son to rape her. There were no words. Nothing she could do but helplessly watch her beautiful Yang take it in her tight little cunt.

“Mhn…” she moaned, having started to tickle her clit with her finger. This was so wrong, but something in her head was making it seem so fucking hot.

From behind, a small Goblinoid was licking her back with its forked tongue. Ruby let out a startled yelp as it put its index finger in her butt, too entranced by her sister to even know it had been there in the first place. She was soon greeted by another, the big-eared and wide toothy face meeting her own with a devious grin. It was stout, no taller than a toddler, with a small tuft of white hair on its knobby head. Soon, she found there was another on her right, and a fourth on her left.

“H-hello!” she said nervously, as the Goblinoids let out what sounded like a wicked laugh before grabbing her arms and pinning her to the floor. Ruby tried to fight them off, but she realized the inevitable was bound to happen. They were so small compared to the other beasts. It felt fair to let them fuck her, since they couldn’t compete with the larger species. She spread her legs as the one Goblinoid lay under her, its tiny pecker finding its way into her sore asshole. She winced as it forced itself in, reaching out to guide the one standing between her legs into her. “Fine… Just get inside me.”

It did not hesitate in filling her pussy up, its hips moving at rapid pace. The sensation of two dicks inside her filled Ruby with a new, pleasurable sensation like no other. Her body was pounded by the two in an in-out sequence, a cock always being thrust into her holes. She could feel her heart through her breast, caressing her mound as her head swam in pure pleasure.

_“Ah! Oh-mph!”_ she whined, as one of the creatures popped itself into her mouth. Though she had never actually given head before, she knew to use her tongue. While she massaged the cock with her mouth, the last Goblinoid was squeezing its way over top of her. Even though her cunt was currently occupied, it wanted to make room for one more.

_“MHMN!”_ Ruby’s eyes bulged as a second cock slid into her pussy, her fists tightening at the sudden pain of triple penetration. Her loud muffled shrieks caught the attention of another troop of Goblinoids scurrying through the orgy, and they swarmed her like moths to a flame.

The girl was completely covered in creatures. A second one had slid its dick into her mouth, while a fourth had barely managed to find its way in between her legs and into her ass. One more was sitting on her stomach, pushing her average tits together and massaging its red dick with them. The only thing Ruby could move was her arms, which were occupied with one Goblinoid dick each, blindly jerking them off.

So this was what had broken her sister, she thought. Slowly, Ruby was realizing why.

This was unbelievably _amazing._

She didn’t care if it was the Grimm’s intoxicating cum messing with her head. All Ruby could think about was feeling good. She wondered how many more Goblinoid cocks could fit inside her.

Ruby would get her wish.

Another Goblinoid appeared seemingly out of nowhere, cocking its head at the swarm of its brethren using the girl’s holes before it forced its way into the crowd. After some growls and some precise positioning, it thrust its shaft into Ruby, for a grand total of three tiny dicks in her ravaged pussy.

A few feet away, Yang buckled to the floor as her pup unleashed its hot load inside her, her other partner splashing her face with black love. She looked at Ruby with jealous envy, a smile on her face.

“Make her cum!” Yang shouted at the Goblinoids, _“Fuck that little whore good!”_

That kicked the creatures into overdrive. Every Goblinoid on Ruby doubled their thrusting, the girl arching her back in pleasure as much as she could. She couldn’t take it anymore, and as the Goblinoids in her mouth pulled themselves up and burst their load on their face, she had the hardest orgasm of her life.

** _“OOOOOHHHH FFFFFUUUUUUUHHHHHCK~!”_ **

She continued to scream in ecstasy as all five dicks in her holes swelled and filled her with their ooze. The world spinning around her, Ruby’s head fell back and she whited out, crumbling to the cavern floor as the last two Goblinoids she was jerking off painted her with two more loads.

A faint smile spread across her face.

Another whore had been claimed for the pack.

* * *

_“Mhn… Oh~”_

A day had passed, and Ruby was enjoying her predicament to its fullest. She forced Yang’s face into her crotch, watching her sister shove her tongue into her fold as a large Beringel pounded her from behind. Ruby herself was sitting atop an Ursa Minor, her ass completely filled with its cock.

The aphrodisiac had completely taken over the younger sister’s mind, having no recollection of her life before becoming a slut to the Grimm. All she knew aside from how to pleasure her new masters was that Yang was her sister.

Last night, during their few hours of rest, Yang herself had a breakthrough in thought, and remembered Ruby was her sister. But there were no tears of joy, nor words of comfort.

Instead, they fucked.

They scissored each other to exhaustion, ate each other out for hours, and fisted each other’s holes until they passed out from pleasure. Their incestuous coupling lasted until their monstrous mates returned to take them for breeding. The two were in love with each other as much as they were with Grimm cock.

_“Deeper Yang!”_ Ruby ordered her sister, wrapping her legs around her head. Yang gazed up at her with her beautiful purple eyes, using her hand to thrust three fingers into her younger sibling’s cunt while she circled her hard, round clit with her tongue. It didn’t take much longer for Ruby to burst, squirting all over Yang’s face.

_“Delicious,”_ Yang licked her mouth, looking over her shoulder at her Beringel lover, “Are you – _AH!_ \- gonna cum for me too?”

With a mighty roar, the ape pulled its long cock from Yang’s stretched asshole, spraying its giant black load over Yang’s back and even onto Ruby’s face and tits. Ruby’s Ursa partner followed suit, its knobby dick bursting in Ruby’s ass. Yang licked the rim of her sister’s filled hole, lapping up the black ooze escaping her while Ruby rubbed the Beringel’s seed into her skin like lotion, guzzling some in her mouth.

“Give me some of that,” Yang smiled, opening her mouth wide for her Ruby to share some cum. Ruby bent down, caressing her sister’s face as thy kissed, the Grimm’s love pouring from the corners of their mouths. Swallowing their meal, they looked to their left at a pack of Manticores devouring their own food.

The pink-haired girl Ruby had seen crying out yesterday had tried to fight back, the aphrodisiac having had no effect on her. She must have a strong will.

Well, rather _had_ one.

Her corpse was splayed out before the beasts, their bony faces painted red with her blood. A nearby Goblinoid was fucking her severed head as if she was still alive, while one of the Manticores pounded her cold hips as others ate her upper half.

Her blue haired friend who was once pleading for death had given in just like Ruby had, now fully bonded with her Boarbatusk mate. She was busy sucking it off far away, having no care about her foolish friend’s death.

Not too long ago, Ruby and Yang would have felt at least something for the girl. Now, they were glad there was one less slut to compete with for breeding. More cock for them.

And right now, their holes could use some filling.

“Let’s give them some fun,” Ruby said, kissing her sister as the two laid on top of each other. Their pussies were perfectly aligned with one another, two perfectly fuckable holes to choose from. “I think they’ll take me first.”

“You wish, slut,” Yang grinned from below her, watching as the Manticores finally spotted them. They started to prowl on all fours over to them, circling them like prey.

An ear-splitting scream filled the cavern, hurting the girl’s ears. The Grimm surrounding them scattered away, cowering in fear as a dark mass emerged from the tunnel entrance nearby. All of the other Grimm in the room paused their copulating, their mates confused as to why they were stopping.

The head of a hellish horse appeared from the shadows first, followed by a horned, human-like one from a body sprouting from its back. The fused rider’s arms dragged across the ground, its long fingers twitching every few seconds or so. The beast’s two sets of eyes were focused on Ruby and Yang.

From deep in the recessed part of her mind, Ruby remembered what this abomination was called. _“A… Nuckelavee!”_

_“Oh, fuck yes~”_ Yang crooned, knowing that the beast had come for them and them alone. It was the Alpha male of this band of beasts, only coming out to choose the finest sluts as its mates.

Mates, specifically. The creature did have two giant penises that needed to be milked. They hung underneath the horse, one in front of the other. One was clearly that of a horse, the other more human-like but also spiked and ribbed to pleasure mates.

It slowly walked towards the two sisters, its cocks hardening and pointed at their holes, Ruby and Yang licked their lips, reaching back to spread their asses for the beast. The Nuckelavee was soon towering over top of them, its long arms reaching to scoop both sisters up in its lanky hands. The tips of its cocks pressed up on them, one on Ruby’s ass, the other on Yang’s pussy.

Yang wrapped her arms around her sister, the other doing the same. She gazed into her broken, slutty sister’s eyes, filled with joy that she could be here to live out the rest of their lives as cocksleeves for the Grimm. “I love you, Ruby.”

Ruby kissed her elder sibling on the lips tenderly as the Nuckelavee prepared its entry. “I love you too, Yang.”

The Nuckelavee let out a shriek as it shoved the two whores onto its cocks, forcing all three feet of its members inside them and to his base. Ruby and Yang could do nothing but shriek in pure fucking ecstasy as they were taken as the Alpha’s mates.

** _“OOOOHHHH~!”_ **

** _“FUUUUCK~!”_ **

It held nothing back. The two giant hands held both of the sisters in place while the horse did its work, violently humping into the warm stretched out holes it could not see. The siblings were locked at the lips, feeling as one while the monster ravaged them, its dicks deforming their stomachs. Yang’s large tits were lactating heavily, every bounce of them shooting out an ounce of milk into the air and onto her sister. She wasn’t visibly pregnant, but whatever beast knocked her up last didn’t matter now. The Nuckleavee’s dick was in her womb now, and would destroy whatever was currently growing inside.

Ruby’s ass was spewing liquid shit on its moving shaft, this being her first time taking a penis this big in her rear and unable to hold it in. It acted as a lubricant, dripping down onto the lower cock and entering Yang’s pussy. Not as tough as her sister when it came to taking cock up to her stomach, Ruby felt herself grow nauseous. She brought a hand to her mouth out of instinct, but Yang pulled it away, opening her own to catch what was coming. 

A spew of vomit erupted from Ruby onto Yang, the steaming bile dripping from the blonde’s hair into a puddle on the floor. It didn’t faze Yang all that much, if at all. She swallowed down what had fallen into her waiting mouth with a grin, licking it clean as Ruby kissed her once more.

While they continued to get fucked, the orgy around them resumed with revitalized vigor. The sight of their leader choosing a mate made all of the other Grimm go primal, brutally breeding their partners. Women cried and moaned out at a deafening volume, black cum spraying into the air and over everything as the monsters unleashed themselves. No whore was left dry.

Yang and Ruby heard none of it, their only focus on each other and their new master. The Nuckelavee was kicking up in pace, swelling up inside them as it prepared to unleash itself completely. Ruby clasped Yang’s hands with her own, gripping as tight as she could as the horse let out a victorious neigh.

It **_EXPLODED_** inside their holes, literal gallons of black love gushing into the girls. The two tried to scream in orgasmic bliss, but they had no chance: the black ooze shot through their bodies and out their mouths like a fountain, a huge puddle forming below them mixed with Ruby’s vomit. The humanoid part of the Nuckelavee let out a scream, signaling all of its pack members to impregnate their own mates. They complied, and dozens of women let out cries of joy upon being bred.

By this point, Ruby and Yang were unconscious. Cradling them tenderly, the Nuckelavee grunted and turned back to the tunnel to leave. It would take its new mates away from the pack for now, using them to spawn new foals that would soon be fucking them and spawning more twisted hybrids in time. Eventually, they would be fed back to the pack, to give birth to more Grimm that would terrorize Remnant for the rest of their lives, with no hope of rescue.

Ruby and Yang would ask for nothing better.

Anything for their new daddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this mini-fic over the last couple months.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
